


The story of one lost soul

by Breagen



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breagen/pseuds/Breagen
Summary: Just a collection of my stories written throughout the years. In most cases, Akali will be presented in her previous version (aka pre-rework).How would Akali act at different times, different places?Let's find out together :D
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Akali/Ashe, Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Katarina Du Couteau, Akali/Shauna Vayne, Akali/Syndra (League of Legends), Akali/Xan Irelia, Ashe - Relationship, Fiora Laurent/Akali, Nidalee/Akali, Quinn/Akali
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. The power of love (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> As always nearly, the chapters' titles are the name of the songs I recommend for you to listen during the lecture :)

In Incheon, the longest day of the year was at the end. The last crimson rays of light were slowly being replaced by the darkness of the night. Even though it was already late, the city didn’t seem to be quiet. In many places, the businesses were only about to be started. There were many people still walking through the streets. One could say that it wasn’t night, it was just an extension of the day.

Without a doubt, the current loudest place in Incheon was Munhak Stadium. KDA’s gig was being held there. KDA was a radically new-founded k-pop group that rapidly built up a significant fanbase. To some extent, the phenomenon of the band was strange. They appeared from nowhere, and with a single hit, they began their conquest. Even though Ahri and Evelynn were well-known celebrities, admired for their achievements, the same couldn’t be said about the rest of the group. Kai’sa was just a girl who won the latest edition of ‘You can dance,’ that was all the fanbase knew about her. But, the most enigmatic person in a squad was the youngest member, Akali. It was said that she was just a street rapper once, then with some luck, she was noticed by Evelynn and Ahri. Presumably, the so-called ninja was asked to join the band.

The two newest members had little to none stage experience. It was widely believed that they wouldn’t even make it through the problematic opposition in the k-pop brand. To utter surprise of nearly everyone, they made it through. Their first song named “Pop/Stars” skyrocketed the charts in a matter of days. KDA brought something new to the table, something unique. To be frank, it was just Akali, her personality, her way to express her feeling. The so-called wild child of the KDA was just primal energy on the scene. Maybe it could sound funny, but many people claimed that the rapper’s smile was one of the reasons why the band succeeded. The girl was just too pure, too innocent, too adorable. People loved it.

The concert was at its end. As always, the girls decided to finish their gig with their still most successful song. They were used to playing “Pop/Stars” as their farewell. The crowd consisted of both new and old fans, was delighted by that. The people were singing happily and loudly alongside the performers, filling the artists’ hearts with happiness. Every single performance of their most significant hit was a unique experience. The vocalists were trying to thank everyone who supported them from the depth of their hearts. It didn’t matter for them whether the supporter was present in a crowd, or was watching the concert via the Internet, via TV. For them, they were all equal. Those people gave them a chance, they gave them their support and love, and for all of that KDA wanted to thank.

As always, the culmination point was the duo part where the infamous diva of KDA and rapper were singling alongside each other. That matter hasn’t changed since the release of the song. It was the time the crowd usually exploded with a new wave of raw energy. That untamed, primal energy was affecting the women. They would be lying if they said that they didn’t like those moments. In fact, they loved them. The rhythm of their hearts was rapidly increasing. Their sight was becoming slightly foggy. Both performers were exhausted at that point, but they didn’t give a damn about it. They were always performing at 100% of their capabilities, maybe even more. Sadly, that moment never lasted long enough for Akali and Evelynn to enjoy it to the fullest. A couple of minutes more and the music slowly faded. The concert was over. The band members need an additional minute or so to calm their breaths. When it was handled, the KDA walked to the very edge of the platform, bowing the crowd. The women were immediately rewarded with standing ovations for their performance. The people in the crow were clapping, shouting, whistling. The mix of all of those sounds created a cacophony. Few minutes passed before everyone calmed down. As soon as the situation was once again under control, Ahri stepped forward.

“We, KDA would like to thank everyone for what you’ve done to us,” Foxy started. “We’d like to thank you for the time you spent with us today, for that intoxicating energy, for loud singing. I really hope that you were having fun as we did,” Ahri added swiftly with a broad smile. “Admittedly, the scheduled concert ended right now, but we’d like to offer you something. We were wondering whether even a small part of you, our dearest fans would like to play with us for a little bit longer. Of course, if you have the energy for that?” The model added playfully. “We’d like to invite you to another gig. This time KDA will be playing in cooperation with Pentakill. Frankly, we won’t play k-pop, but some rock covers are planned to be played. What do you think about it? Are you in?”

To be honest, the crowd just exploded. People were chanting, showing their interest in Foxy’s offer. The loud mix of thousands of voices encouraged the leader of the band to continue her speech.

“Judging by what I’ve heard, you’re all in. Splendid,” Ahri said with an even broader smile than before. “We need some time to refresh ourselves and to change our outfits. Please, wait for us while the roadies are handling the tunning of instruments,” Foxy sweetly informed the crowd. “We should be ready in 30, max.” She assured.

The audience cheered for them even louder while the girls were moving toward the backstage. It didn’t take long to reach the room that was designated for them. To be perfectly honest, it wasn’t spacious or even fancied decorated, just an ordinary place. Once the girls literally fell onto the big couch, they let themselves express their exhaustion. In a matter of seconds, the sighs, the groans, the curses filled the backstage. It would have lasted longer if not for Akali. The youngest member of the band was so pissed with the attitude of her bandmates. She ordered them to move their bodies off of the couch. When they did it, the ninja decided that they would need to refresh themselves, at least a bit. After a few moments, the girls followed her example unwillingly. For the next couple of minutes, the room was filled with the sound of the running water.

Ahri’s promise was kept as the performers showed up on stage again a few minutes before the settled time. The waiting crowd welcomed them with loud cheers and applauses. To say that the audience was shocked by the scene outfits of the stars would be an understatement, but they wouldn’t nag anyways. The Pentakill’s frontman, Karthus, was dressed in a loose, black shirt with matching creased pants. For tonight, Sona chose a long, bloodred dress that was covering nearly her entire frame up till her ankles. The lead guitarist’s outfit consisted of a shirt with Black Sabbath’s logo, sleeveless, denim Black Label Society battle jacket, worn-out jeans, and black, military boots. Yorick chose similar clothes to Mordekaiser. The bassist was dressed in an ash-colored, jeans shorts, a battle jacket with Iron Maiden’s logo on the back, and sneakers. The broad chest of Olaf was clearly visible. His grey shirt was unbuttoned. It contrasted with his black, denim pants.

In comparison with the rest of her bandmates, Kayle was dressed as per usual. The black t-shirt that was exposing the lean midriff of a vocalist, the black, leather jacket, and matching pants were creating her outfit. In the case of Foxy, she was dressed in a long, dark dress. Kai’sa chose the skin-tight, navy blue leggings, and grey sports hoddie. No-one was surprised to see that Evelynn was dressed purely to show-off. The expensive, lengthy, snowy-white coat and the skin-tight pants in the color of the night could have been readily associated with the diva of KDA. However, Akali’s clothing was a shocker, there was no point denying it. Everyone had expected her to wear a hoodie, maybe a sports jacket, but no-one had even thought that she could choose the quilted leather jacket.

Underneath it, the youngest member of KDA had a plain t-shirt that honestly, was covering only her chest. Her midriff was exposed, her perfect abs were revealed. Even though Akali was the shortest of them all, she was by far the most muscular. To be honest, her athletic physique wasn’t making her ugly, unattractive. No, she had everything most men or women could have dreamt about, the muscles were just extra. The ninja decided to complete her outfit for tonight with leggings and sports boots. All of her clothes were colored black. The youngest artist was holding a grey super strat. Based on the quite sounds that were coming from the speakers, the girl was testing the guitar, checking if it was in tune. When everything was checked, Akali closed the distance between her and the nearest microphone.

‘I know that most of you, if not all, are surprised that I’ll be playing guitar tonight,” Rogue started quietly. “But, the truth is that when I was young, my father used to teach me how to play. To be perfectly honest, I haven’t practiced in ages, so please, be patient with me today. I’m aware that I might be a bit rusty,” Akali said with a small smile. “In the name of us all, I would love to invite you to have fun together. We’ll start with a song that many of you might not know, but I’m pretty sure all of you know the singer. For the first track, we’ll play ‘There must be more to life than this’ by Freddy Mercury.” The ninja announced, taking a few steps back. The vocalists took her place in a matter of a few short moments. As soon as they were ready, Akali started the song. The soft, tender music filled the air in an instant. Soon enough, Karthus’s voice joined the music. His vocal was so clean, filled with emotions. It was so different from his usual singing manner. The melody filled the entire stadium in a matter of seconds, it seemed. The fans were chanting, raising their hands up in the air. They were singing alongside the vocalists, moving in the rhythms of the song. To all surprise, the youngest performer was rocking like the real rock legend.

In comparison to Ahri and Mordekaiser, the ninja was always roaming around the entire scene. She was entertaining the crowd. When the song reached its end, Kai’sa took the mic.

“How about something faster? I’m thinking about ‘Bad Romance’ by Lady Gaga or being more accurate, Halestorm’s cover of that song. What do you say?” The dancer asked loudly.

The audience was more than ready to respond. The people started to shout once again, showing their support.

“You’re in, I see,” Kai’sa chuckled. “Akali, ‘Bad Romance,’ it is.”

Rogue stepped forward with a broad smile on her face. When she reached the very edge of the scene, she turned around and invited the purple-haired to join her there. The dancer discarded the hoodie before she came closer. Kai’sa stopped a few steps away from Akali. She glanced up onto the crowd, then started to dance. Rogue was quick to follow. The youngest performer started the song maybe a second after Kai’sa’s sensual show began.

The fans seemed to be occupied by the dance of the purple-haired artist. To be honest, who wouldn’t have been. Kai’sa was such a beautiful woman with nice, long legs, nice breasts, and a perfect figure. The dancer made her show as sensual as it could be done. With every single move she made, she was proving further how sexy she was. It was a masterclass performance from the purple-haired woman. If someone had had a doubt about it before, that person was proven wrong currently. Throughout the majority of the song, Kai’sa was dancing alone. The eyes of the crow as solely on her. It changed when the song reached its final part.

Out of nowhere, Evelynn steeped in, joining the dancer. The snowy-white coat was discarded, leaving the diva of KDA in a thin, cropped, transparent t-shirt. Beneath it, the light lace bra could be spotted. The magenta-haired woman had her glasses on. She flashed her branded smirk before her arms enveloped the purple-haired dancer. For a couple of moments, one could think that their dance was a fight for dominance, but it wasn’t the case. Evelynn let the younger woman believe that she had some semblance of control. It didn’t last long. The diva wasn’t the most patient woman on the Earth. As soon as she was bored with the so-called dance of theirs, the magenta-haired woman took control. All it took to bent the dancer to her will was a few quick, subtle moves. Evelynn decided that it was high time for their show to reach another level of sensuality.

Soon enough, the song ended. The entirety of Kai’sa’s face was painted red. The heat came from both exhaustion and embarrassment. The younger woman was blushing so hard that as soon as the diva let her go, she nearly ran away from the magenta-haired siren. There was no point in denying the truth. Evelynn bent the dancer to her will with ease, she forced her to dance in a way the diva wanted. The purple-haired woman was so embarrassed that she forgot to bow to the crow, but it wasn’t like anyone noticed it. The magenta-haired siren was in the center of attention again. It was like the diva loved. The control was what she loved. No later than a few moments after Kai’sa backed off, the siren took the mic. It seemed that Evelynn wasn’t even exhausted after what she did. She appeared as fresh as ever, as sexy as always. On her full, plump lips painted in a deep purple color, the smirk could be spotted. In the case of Evelynn, that kind of smile could mean many things.

“As you can see, it’s high time for us to shift up,” Evelynn muttered. “I really hope that our not-so-planned show appealed to you.” She added with a mischievous smile on her lips. “But, I think you’re there to hear us singing, playing, not for us to shake our butts and dancing. I would love to present to you ‘Nemesis’ by Arch Enemy. Akali will be the one to play the solo part for you.” The diva announced.

The brown-haired woman sighed deeply. She didn’t like Evelynn’s idea, but as soon as it was announced, there was no way for her to sneak out of it. The youngest of KDA let her long hair down. A different guitar was picked by her a moment later. When she made sure that the instrument was in tune, Akali came to the diva. The magenta-haired woman was summoning her with her curled finger. The siren enveloped her left arm around the neck of Rogue as soon as the distance between them was nearly nonexisting.

“You can start, darling,” Evelynn whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down the spine of the latter.

The cold sweat broke on her brow once she felt the warm and slightly damp breath of the diva on her nape. Every single time she felt it, another shiver was soon to follow. Akali was, to be frank, scared of the effect the magenta-haired woman had on her. To stop thinking about the strangely pleasurable sensation, the brown-haired ninja started to play. This time the heavier sounds were emitted from the speakers. With every passing moment, the ninja was relishing the song more and more. The magenta-haired woman waited for a few moments before she started to sing. Her voice was powerful, so terrifying. Her growl bought the attention of the crowd. Once again, she was the center of the show, its brightest start. The older woman didn’t retreat her hand from the nape of the latter. Instead of doing so, the diva started to slowly massage the tensed muscles of Rogue. Evelynn’s touch was intoxicating, her skin was so smooth, so delicate, so warm. The touch was as fragile as the brush of a feather. The nails of the siren were drawing the invisible lines on Akali’s skin. It was affecting the young woman, oh so damn much. Throughout her entire frame, the pleasurable warmth was spreading at a slow pace. Rogue’s mind refused to erase Evelynn’s images from her head. Her throat and lips ran dry when the solo was about to begin.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened. The diva leaned in, burying her face between Rogue’s nape and shoulder. In the very next moment, she felt the warm lips on her bare skin. To be perfectly honest, Akali has never thought that Evelynn would kiss her. Of course, the siren was a flirt, was playful around them, but regardless, Rogue was shocked. The diva planted a couple of more kisses around the ninja’s delicate nape. The effect was instantaneous. Akali forgot about the fear, she started the solo part without hesitation. She nailed it. The fragment was played perfectly.

The youngest of the performers was lost in her thoughts. Her mind was on the run, the moment one of the thoughts vanished, 3 more were taking its place. The girl didn’t even notice that she should have already finished the solo. The improvisation that came after the original part mashed perfectly into the song. As soon as she regained her composure, Akali finished her part swiftly, returning to the original track. The young girl blushed slightly and lowered her head. Soon enough, the song ended. It was wordlessly welcomed by the ninja. Sadly, it didn’t mean that her so-called ‘little’ problem with Eve ended as well.

They have been playing for about two hours or so by now. Every single song they played seemed as if it was a prelude to the next one. The ninja was at her limits, she was exhausted, she wanted to go home and to take a shower. Everything that Evelynn was doing around her was slowly driving her insane. Every single little touch, every kiss, every hug. The young woman was fighting against herself not to turn around, not to capture the perfect face of the diva with her hands, not to seal those plump, kissable lips with her own. She wanted to kiss her bandmate so badly. Akali couldn’t get out of her mind the sight of Eve, her lips, and the imagined kiss that they could share. In her mind, it would be a long, passionate kiss that would leave them both breathless. The ninja didn’t decide to do it for multiply reasons that, to be honest, were known to them. After all, they were in the same band, they were both pop-starts, and last but not least, they were women. Same-sex relationships weren’t a taboo topic as they used to be in the past. Still, it didn’t mean that the society of Korea, of Asia, approved them.

If it was even possible, Rogue was becoming tenser. As the night was going on, Akali was more and more frustrated, exhausted, not sure what to do. All she sought right now was a cold shower. The second thing she would love to witness would be a world where she would be brave enough to reach for the one thing, one person she wanted. Rogue would like to pin the diva to the wall, to kiss her the way she deserved to be kissed, to punish her for all the frustration she caused to her. With a deep sigh, Akali returned to the world of the living. The concert wasn’t over yet, she needed to keep her composure. She needed to survive this.


	2. The war call (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would the relationship between Akali and Evelynn look like in Warhammer universe? If interested, take a look :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry that I didn't post for such an extended period of time, but I had surgery and to be honest I didn't feel like writing anything at all.
> 
> I would like to share a couple of words that I wrote. Expect the full chapter to be ready in a few days.
> 
> 28.05.2020 - another few hundreds of words, let me know what do you think :)
> 
> 30.05.2020 (my time UTC +2) - finished.

To say that Akali was satisfied with how her life has developed, would be a pretty damned sarcastic joke. The young woman – according to elven standards – spent nearly her entire life to reach one goal that was set for her by her parents on their dying breath. She was supposed to become a swordmaster or loremaster, but life didn’t go as she had hoped. Even though Akali was able to obtain a small house outside of Hoeth, she wasn’t accepted into the White Tower. For her, it was a punch that nearly brought her to her knees. Back then, all she wanted to do was to cry, but she couldn’t. It would be even worse if she did so. As soon as the young woman was done with blaming herself, she already had a new plan in her mind.

Becoming a member of Shadow Warriors took her the better part of the next ten years. Still, in the end, she managed to overcome the final challenge. Akali was very different from other members of the elite unit. Firstly, she wasn’t born in Nagarythe, and she looked different. The young assassin was slim but athletic, a bit pale, because of her pure-white hair, she could be mistaken as a Druchii. Secondly, Akali couldn’t hide for long the fact that she wanted to join Shadow Warriors because she was rejected by the loremasters. For nearly all of her comrades, it was the highest honour to become an elite scout, but for the white-haired woman, it was just a backup plan. Last but not least, the girl still didn’t entirely forget about her goal. Wherever her parent where, whether it was in the afterlife or somewhere else, she wanted them to be proud of her. All she wanted was to fulfil the final task that she was given by them. To tell the truth, Akali didn’t manage to make even a single friend in her training group. It was, in fact, the opposite, all of them either disliked the young woman or even hated. The white-haired shrugged that fact off. She was all too aware that everyone was waiting for her to make a mistake. To some extent, it made Akali work harder than she has ever done. However, on the other hand, sometimes that thought made her life even more pitiful than it had been already.

Dozens of long years passed, but Akali succeeded in her backup plan. All of her hard work paid off, she became a Captain. She would have to lie if she said that she wasn’t happy. The very moment the council consisted of elite members of Shadow Warriors promoted her, her heart skipped a beat. She was the visible jealousy in the eyes of her fellow comrades. To be frank, she thought that the entire promotion ceremony would last longer. Still, unfortunately, it was only a couple of minutes or even less. As soon as the white-haired was officially informed about her next rank, she was about to get her first assignment. Akali was asked to follow one of the veterans who would give her specific intel about her mission and her new team.

When they entered a meeting room on the very top level of their HQ, ten additional people were already waiting for them. All of the rangers were males, and by the look of their eyes, they weren’t noobies. The compartment was very poorly decorated. Frankly saying, the only furniture in the entire room was a large wooden table with an old map laying on it. The senior officer pointed out on the map, encouraging Akali to walk up to it.

“The Druchii have been spotted near The Blighted Isle,” Mirethill started in the cold as the north wind tone. “Those savage beasts can be lurking around the Shrine of Khaine. Your only task is to verify those pieces of information. Under no circumstances try to engage the Dark Elves. There might be more of them. Any questions?”

“How much time do we have?” Akali asked.

“We will teleport you to Tor Anlec, and I will have a mage waiting for you there for a week, not a single day longer. If you don’t reach the city in time, we … I will assume you are dead. Am I clear?” The senior ranger asked.

“I have no more question, Sir,” the white-haired woman replied. “I assume we’re going to be dispatched today?”

“Yes, the quicker, the better,” Mirethill responded. “Your new team is here, and they are waiting for orders. And pale-queen, don’t fuck up the job.”

“Yes, Sir. I guess there is nothing more to say.”

“There is nothing to add, indeed,” the veteran replied. “Follow me, I will lead you to the departure area.”

“As you command,” the team responded.

After at most 15 minutes they reached the teleportation zone. The senior soldier led them through the back of the HQ, then they entered the narrow alleys that were nearly hugging the walls. The last rays of the sunlight could be spotted through the canopies of the nearest buildings. At the very end of the path, a single hooded person was standing next to the enormous waystone. Based on the person’s height, it was a woman.

“Lirithil, on time as always,” Mirethill greeted the hooded woman.

“The order must be fulfilled,” the mage replied in a bored manner. “As I assume, that is the team you had told me about earlier?”

“Yes. Teleport them to the Tor Anlec, and then wait for at max 7 days.”

“You have the audacity to give me a direct order, ranger,” Lirithil rose her voice slightly. “You are just a scout, don’t you dare to compare yourself with mages.”

“Whatever, do your part of the job,” the man insisted.

“Don’t worry about that, I am here, and I am about to do my job.”

“I hope so.”

The mag pulls her hood off, revealing her long, blond, shiny hair and pretty, noble face. Akali would say that Lirithil was probably not that much older than herself. The blond-haired magnus was cocky, the trait that would sooner or later fall off with age. The mag looked briefly at every member of the team. Her clear blue-sky eyes were so cold that the young woman got goosebumps as soon as Lirithil focused on her. It might be just a few seconds, but for Akali, it felt like a lot more. As soon as the mag was done with her inspection, she began the incantation.

“I want all of you to enter the circle when it starts to form,” the blond said in a neutral tone. “You may feel a bit of dizziness shortly after the teleportation.”

The bluish arcane energy was gathering around the mag. The fluctuations were magnificent. The spirals, ellipses, squares, and countless other creations were made off of the raw magic that was floating through the air. As Lirithil informed them, the small circle in purple colour started to manifest shortly after. The very first moment, Akali noticed it, she led her team forward. It took the mag a minute or so to create the glyph entirely. Soon enough, the energy exploded. Everything around the rangers faded away as if they were sucked into the oblivion. That stance lasted maybe a few seconds, but it was hard to tell. All of Akali’s senses seemed to be off while they were being teleported.

Suddenly, the young ranger was blinded by the light. The white-haired woman was standing next to a similar waystone surrounded by her team. The light that blinded her was coming from the street lamps placed nearby. The young woman wanted to say something, but the very moment she opened her mouth, she felt nauseous. As quickly as she could, Akali knelt down, put down her backpack, and retrieved the green vail from it. With her shaky hand, the ranger managed to unbutton the glass and purred its contents to her throat. Immediately Akali felt the burning sensation as the liquid was coming down her throat. She felt weak, she felt exhausted, she felt sick. In no-time, she fainted. Her mind embraced the darkness and fell down into dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question, do you want me to do more than 2 parts of that story, or should I just move it to the separate work?  
> I planned to write more, but in the end, I think it was a good moment to finish the chapter.  
> Sorry that it is that short.
> 
> I would love to know what you think about it.


	3. The war call (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The task was set for Akali and her team. Would they manage to complete it, or would they fail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's the second part of the story in Warhammer fantasy universe.  
> I have a quick question, do you want me to put the story to the separate ff, or should I just write one more chapter, and be done with the idea? Please, write you opinion in comments down below :)
> 
> As always, thanks for everything, and hope you enjoy it :D

The white-haired ranger was wakened up by the light shake. With a low groan, Akali slowly opened her eyes that were instantly blinded by the bright ray of light. Without thinking, she covered her face with her hand and waited a few seconds before removing it. As everyone would expect, her pupils shrunk immediately, cause the light was still hurting her.

“Do you want us to do a job without you, pale-queen?” the sarcastic question was asked by one of her fellow rangers. “If you want, you can just sleep throughout the whole mission. In fact, it might end up being an advantage for the rest of us, weakling.”

“Just fuck off … I’m your Captain, you will listen to what I order,” the young woman managed to breathe out.

“You really believe in that?” another voice joined the conversation. “We’re here to make sure you don’t fuck up the job, we’re here to test you.”

“It doesn’t matter,” the white-haired responded. “I’ve beaten every single challenge you put me through, I’ll endure and come up on top again.”

“Less talk, more action, the action speaks louder than pathetic words you say. You can start by just standing up and preparing for a departure. We’ve already wasted a lot of time because of your blackout,” another ranger spatted. “Get up, filth!”

With yet another groan, Akali stood up with a bit of problem. She felt dizzy, she had issues with standing cause her legs were weak. The whole conversation with her teammates was strange. Throughout it, she couldn’t see any of the speakers, nor recognise them. It was the truth, she was weaker than them, but it didn’t mean that she would give up without a fight.

“You freaking assholes should let her rest for a bit more,” the angry voice of the mage reached Akali’s ears. “In comparison to you, it might be her first teleportation, so it isn’t uncommon for people to blackout,” Lirithil said.

“She isn’t your concern, mage,” the first ranger responded boldly.

“As I can see, you’re just as stupid as your supervisor,” the blond-haired woman sighed. “I’m a mage, fool, you should show me a deserved respect.”

“You must earn one’s respect, it isn’t given for free,” the second Shadow Warrior replied. “You should learn that lesson fast, blondie.”

“You’re very much alike your fallen kin, Nagarythian,” the magnus whispered in a venomous tone.

“Do whatever you feel like, it doesn’t matter to us. Our job is to get to The Blighted Isle and search for some Druchii.”

“So go fools,” Lirithil spatted. “Maybe show some respect to your kin, cause if you don’t, they will skin you.”

“We’ve killed many of Drak Elves, we know more about them than you could possibly learn from you ancient tomes.”

“You’re just a fool, nothing else,” the magnus said, shaking her head. “Akali, that’s your name?”

“Yeah, Miss,” the white-haired replied slowly.

“Take that,” the blond-haired woman gave her a small veil filled with a golden liquid. “Drink it, it’s a supporting potion. It’ll allow your body to recover quicker, much quicker.”

“Thank you,” Akali thanked the mage before unbuttoning the veil and drinking its content.

In an instant, she felt the burning heat that spread quickly over her entire body. In the very first moment, she thought that she would collapse onto the floor cause the sensation was more than a little unpleasant. Akali couldn’t do that, she would only appear even weaker in the eyes of her fellow rangers, she didn’t want to give them that kind of satisfaction. The white-haired soldier endured the immense pain that came shortly after the heat, she didn’t even twist her lips.

“Are you finally ready, pale-queen?” one of the Shadow Warriors asked in a dull tone. “We don’t have time for your problems, weakling.”

“What’s your name?” Akali asked instantly.

“Nergath, I’m your senior, so speak with a dose of respect to me,” the man responded proudly.

“I’ll remember that name, so one day I will repay you for what you did, all of you,” the white-haired woman rose her voice slightly. “As you commander, I order you to come back to HQ. I will write a report about your insubordination as soon as I came back from The Blighted Isle.”

“You can’t do that,” another ranger laughed.

“You’re mistaken,” the mage interrupted. “In fact, she’s your Captain during that mission, so by the law, she can order you to abandon the mission,” the woman chuckled. “And you know what the consequences of the declining the direct order are? Death.”

“You’re joking,” Nergath accused the magnus.

“No, Shadow King – Alith Anar – made that law,” Lirithil informed the rangers. “Are you going to obey the order now?”

“Yes,” the furious soldiers responded.

“You, filth,” Nergath called Akali. “You’ll pay for that.”

“We will see,” the white-haired replied with a mischievous smile. “For now, get out of my face,” she ordered.

“As you order, weakling.”

It took a couple of minutes for the rangers to gather up all of their belongings and to enter the new portal that was created by the mage. Just by the look on their uncovered faces, one could say that they quickly developed even more hatred toward the white-haired woman. They didn’t expect that she would put them in line, nor that she would just order them to straight-up leave. In their ignorance, they might think that she would need all of the help they would be able to provide for her to even survive the mission. Oh, they were mistaken. Akali wasn’t the person to let someone spit on her. After all, she knew her value, and it would be just a matter of time for the rest of her kin to acknowledge it.

The portal shone with a mixture of many colours as the Shadow Warriors were being teleported back to the HQ. For the white-haired, it was still a very intriguing sight to behold. The raw magical power used to cast the spell seemed to be material in that very moment. The small dust-like objects were flying over the room they were in. It was just beautiful, breathtaking. As soon as the magical circle vanished, the mage turned around to face the remaining ranger. The small smile was playing on her full lips.

“Well played, I must admit,” the magnus said. “But, bear in mind that they will try to repay you for the humiliation you just put them through.”

“I know, but I think I will be fine. The moment I finish that mission, I will no longer be a rookie, they will have to respect me,” Akali responded, smiling shyly.

“It can happen, but it is not guaranteed,” Lirithil responded. “Anyways, I think my role here is kind of done. The only thing I can do now is to wish you good luck.”

“Yeah, it will be handy, I am sure of it,” the ranger smiled broadly.

“Good luck then, remember you have less than a week to return here,” the mage reminded the young woman.

“Yeah, I remember. I should get going, thank you for everything,” the girl sincerely thanked.

“You’re welcome, those rangers were just assholes, maybe not all of them but some were, indeed.”

“Yeah, they were.”

With nothing left to add, the white-haired woman took her backpack and weapons, then headed toward the exit of the room. Akali could not foresee what the future would plan for her, but in the end, she didn’t have much to say about it. She would endure whatever was planned for her.

**_Two days later:_ **

After hours of a forced march, the ranger finally reached her target. Before her, The Blighted Isle could be easily spotted. Somewhere there, there was the infamous holy ground of many cults – The Shrine of Khain. Even the mere thought about that legendary place was enough to plant a seed of doubt inside of Akali’s mind. To be frank, she was afraid that there might be more of Druchii than she could safely deal with. In fact, the possibility of that to happen was pretty high, but the ranger didn’t care, she got the task to complete, so she would do it, no matter what.

It should be fairly easy to find someone who would be willing to take her to the isle, but in reality, it took the woman around an hour to convince a young fisher to do so. To be perfectly honest, Akali managed to convince him only because she bribed the man. She paid the fisher with pure gold, a lot of it, in fact, all that she possessed in that very moment.

The elf was very slender, but the white-haired could easily spot the defined lines of muscles moving under his sunburned skin. He had short blond hairs that seemed to be trimmed recently. The once white linen shirt the fisher was wearing was patched a couple of times. Still, the ranger felt like something was off. The man in front of her might not be who the first impression suggested. The young woman made a mental note to be more careful around that man.

Soon enough, they reached the platform where quite a few ships were being roped to. With just a single glance, she could confirm that none of those boats could belong to the simple fisherman. As soon as she could, Akali reached for her sword and pointed at the man.

“Stop,” she ordered in a calm tone. “Who are you?”

“Oh … I wouldn’t be so reckless with that blade of yours if I were you,” the elf softly chuckled. “It isn’t crucial for you to know what I’m exactly, but for your own good, better tell me who are you.”

“You have a backup, don’t you?” the woman asked, lowering her sword. “As of the sounds they are doing, I would say there are four of them. Am I right?” the white-haired added after she listened for rustles for a few short moments.

“Not bad, not bad at all,” the so-called fisher admitted. “Lads, you can come from the shadows,” he called the others.

In a blink of the eye, 4 tall, slender men exited the nearby brushes. All of them were wearing the heavy-looking mails. On top of that, the additional scaly armour could be seen. They were armed in shields, spears and the ranger spotted the bows on their backs.

“You are the members of Lothern Sea Guard, aren’t you?” Akali asked.

“Yeah, we are, indeed,” the blond-haired man replied. “And you … you’re probably a Shadow Warrior. You looked like one of them, and your self-awareness is quite impressive,” the most likely officer said.

“Yeah, I am a part of the order,” the woman confirmed.

“What are you doing, then?”

“I was sent to patrol the island briefly. I’m to check whether Druchii are scamming again,” the ranger told the truth.

“I see … hmm, as far as I know, there was none signs of their activities here, but hey, I’m not a ranger. I can be wrong.”

“I see, can you help me get to the shore of the island? I can deal with my mission alone from there.”

“It isn’t a problem, come.”

In a matter of next moments, the young ranger was lead to the smallest of the moored ships. To be honest, it was so small that only a couple of people could be using it in a given time. As soon as she sat on a bench located in the middle of the boat, the Sea Guards pulled up the moore and started to row.

**_Sometime later:_ **

* * *

The distance between the not so impressive harbour and the shore of the island wasn’t that great, so the entire journey there took them less than an hour. The soft breeze was blowing in the face of the young woman. The temperature was pleasant, it wasn’t too hot nor too cold, just perfect for her. Her long hairs were moving into the rhythm of the wind blows. Her nostrils were filled with the smell of the sea, the smell of the salt.

To some extent, it was reminding her about her home, it was reminding her about Eataine. It could be considered a funny turns of events that so far away from her home, she met her kinsmen, but she didn’t say anything. Everything that was going on deep in her mind, Akali kept for herself.Eataine wh

When they finally reached the coast of the island, it was already noon. The young ranger thanked the soldiers for their help, and immediately after that, she jumped off of the boat. The shore was entirely covered with a sand beach. The white-haired took a moment of her time to stop and to grab a handful of sand. She missed the touch of it, she missed the days when she could recklessly fool around the beaches. Akali allowed herself to play some of her memories inside of her mind. Of course, her subconsciousness chose those that she held dear for herself, those that could bring the sorrow, sadness and pain.

The white-haired woman didn’t even notice when the first tear fell, she didn’t even notice when her eyes became glassy and wet. She needed to proceed with her mission, she needed to once again lock up her memories. Without much thinking, she threw away the sand she was still holding in her hand, and then she ran away. It was pathetic that she couldn’t stop the cry, but it was just too much for her. It was always like that if she tried for so damn long to keep her past away from her mind. Even though she knew that all too well, she couldn’t help but fail every single time.

**_A couple of hours later:_ **

* * *

She heard something, or being more specific someone, Akali was more than sure that she did. The young ranger stopped for a few seconds, she focused entirely on listening. For a couple of next moments, she didn’t hear anything distinctive, anything particularly extraordinary. In the very moment, she wanted to abandon her current occupation, someone’s cry reached her ears from a distant. Taking into account that the wood she was currently in was mostly filled with silence or some rare sounds of the animals living there, she could point out the direction without a problem. As quiet as she could, Akali moved toward the source of the disturbing sounds. One of the many benefits of Shadow Warriors’ training was the ability to move nearly soundlessly. As you may expect, in the given situation, it turned out to be handy.

Moving through the thick forest is never an easy task to accomplish. It would be especially difficult if one wanted to keep on a low profile. Akali managed to do so quite well, or at least in her opinion. With every passing moment, the sounds seemed to be closer, yet their amplitude was decreasing over time. Soon enough, the silence overtook the forest once again. It happened as suddenly as it began a few moments earlier. The ranger was more than sure that she wasn’t far away from the source, so she proceeded.

Soon enough, she reached the place where the land started to fall. At first glance, the white-haired could not say much about the location cause just a few steps further the vines created a solid wall that was covering the entrance to the lower part of the fall.

The archer took one more step forward before focusing on the unusual finding. It took her more than a few minutes to notice a small nearly impossible to trace detail. On the internal parts of the vines, there was a sticky liquid. The woman could not describe its colour properly cause it was mostly mixed with the secretion of the plant. She lowered a bit, she needed to catch a scent of it. As she had expected, it must have been blood. Possibly someone tried to isolate some poor bastard there. Without thinking, Akali grabbed her knife and started to quietly cut off the plants.

To say that it was a tiring occupation would be an understatement. The thick veins seemed to be more durable than any other plant the ranger ever encountered. Every single cut of the sharp blade left only a small cut on the surface of the vein. It was a truly frustrating experience for the white-haired, but she didn’t give up.

When the temporary wall was finally dealt with, the ranger entered the fall. What she found there was worrying, unusual, and to some extend, interesting. At the very bottom of the few meters deep hole, there were 3 bodies. All of them were Druchii. Nearly instantly, Akali got curious. As quiet as she could, she came down to inspect the findings.

The first two bodies were definitely Shades. Both of them were wearing nearly exactly the outfit that was presented by the instructors of Shadow Warriors in the past. By the look of things, it seemed that they were killed by the black-haired witch elf that was lying a few steps away from them. The ranger found the typical weapons of Khain followers in the Shades’ bodies.

It was kind of confusing for the young woman, of course, she knew that Druchii were killing each other for just sport, but still, they were typically doing it at the cold northern land that they called their home. She needed to inspect the last body, in the end, the more information she could gather, the better.

Akali close the gap between her and the witch elf within seconds. The white-haired allowed herself to steal one quick glance before kneeling in front of the body. She must admit, the follower of the Khain was beautiful, probably she was the most beautiful woman, the ranger ever met. Her long, thick, raven hairs looked so delicate as if they were made from velvet. The witch elf’s outfit could be describe as lacking, and it would still be an understatement. The entirety of the woman’s clothes consisted of a bra, a hipband, and some random piece of spiked armour. The white-haired blushed hard at the very first moment she noticed the amount of exposed skin. The dead elf woman was more than just feminine, she had everything that any man or woman could have ever desired from its partner or lover.

The ranger caught herself that she started at the gorgeous bosom of the Druchii. They were so huge and looked so delicate. “Fuck, what are you doing, Akali?” she screamed at herself in the depth of her mind. “You are just a prevent now.”

It took a great effort from her to avert her gaze from the boobs of the dead woman. In the end, she managed to do so. The second thing she noticed was a deep wound on the stomach. It looked bad, the archer could see the infection started to spread inside of it. Suddenly, she thought that she heard a low, heavy, ragged breath. It could not be the truth, she thought immediately, but then, she heard it again.

In an instant, she lowered herself. Akali’s ear was just a few centimetres above the slightly opened mouth of the witch elf. A moment passed, and then another, and nothing. “It must have been my imagination,” the young woman told herself. Then, the low groan filled with pain and suffering escaped the throat of the Druchii. She was very weak currently, it was just a fact. Without help, the woman in front of her would certainly die. The only one who could save her was Akali, but there was a problem. The witch elf was Druchii, the eternal enemy of her kin.

On the other hand, if she managed to keep the elf alive, she would be able to gain more information from her, she could keep her as a prisoner. The decision must be made soon, the breath of the raven-haired woman was becoming shallower and shallower with every passing moment. “What should I do?” she asked herself.

Akali looked at the beautiful woman that was dying just right next to her, she looked at those kissable lips, noble facial features, perfect body. When the decision was made, the reason behind it was not mentioned by the white-haired before. Without thinking, without wasting any more time, she leaned in. The very first thing that she needed to do was to restore the breathing of the woman. In an instant, the strong hands of Akali were put on the chest of the latter. Just a moment later, she started heart massage. In a next second, her lips descended onto those kissable lips. As soon as she tasted them, she moaned, she didn’t even know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I will write is "Black Diamond". (Should be able to write it within a couple of next days, but as always - no promises.)


	4. The power of love (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's the first part of my gift for all of you, my readers.  
> Recently, I've reached 10k hits on AO3, and wanted to thank you for the help, comments, reads, everything.  
> Hope you like it, the second part should be posted by the end of the week :D

For Akali, the night seemed to be some sort of a nightmare. With every single moment that Evelynn was let to tease the youngest member of the band, the browned-haired Japanese was slowly losing her mind, slowly losing her composure. She wanted it to end, she wanted that so badly. If she couldn’t have what her mind and her heart desired, it would have to end as quickly as possible.

The blue-eyed girl sighed heavily, all she wanted now was just a long shower. The rapper wanted to just relax, forget about the long day and the strange behaviour of her bandmate.

The temperature was continually going down and down. Midnight was closer and closer with every moment that the gig continued. Thankfully, the finish of the show was maybe a couple of minutes away from them.

“It is alright, I am going to survive that, no matter what,” the brown-haired artist whispered under her nose.

She was allowed to take a short break, cause Foxy started to play with the crowd. The rapper reached out for the nearest bottle of water, unbuckled it, and rapidly drunk at least half of its content. As soon as the cold liquid reached the back of her throat, the girl moaned softly. Even though it was just water, not some kind of fancy drink, it refreshed her a bit. To some extent, it helped her to collect her mind.

“Akali, dear?” the sound of the diva’s voice brought the brown-haired woman back to reality. “Care to come a bit closer, we have something exceptional prepared for you?” the magenta-haired woman asked in her usual playful manner.

“Yeah, I am coming, let me just put back the bottle,” the youngest member of the band replied instantly.

“Put the guitar down as well,” Arhi toled her.

“Ehhh … ok,” the surprised girl responded.

“Oh come on darling, don’t let us wait. You know that impolite,” the golden-eyed diva giggled.

Akali did as she was told, the bottled was put down while the guitar was given to one of the crew members. When everything was dealt with, she turned around and came closed the gap between her and her bandmates. While she was returning her gear to the crew, the small ordinary-looking chair was set on a stage. Rogue lifted her brow in amusement.

“What do we need that chair for?” she asked the two celebrities.

“Oh … that one?” Foxy pointed out at the furniture, as if she didn’t know what the girl was talking about, or referring to. “It’s for you to sit on.”

“Could you kindly explain why?” the surprised rapper asked. “If you haven’t noticed yet, I am playing the guitar tonight.”

“Don’t worry, darling. We got you covered,” the diva added, flashing a mischievous smile.

“I’m sorry guys,” the leader of KDA focused on the crowd. “It must be a bit confusing to watch us fool around for a bit now, but we got you covered as it would be said by Eve. I’ll explain,” she added, flashing a broad smile. “So, as you perfectly know, Akali is our youngest members, and to some extent, she’s our baby, she’s KDA’s baby,” the blond-haired continued as soon as the crowd stopped shouting and chanting.

“She has been working extremely hard, even harder than any of us,” Evelynn chuckled. “She’s just a perfectionist and the most hard-working person I know,” the magenta-haired added softly. “For that, we wanted to just thank her, but it wouldn’t be us if it was something ordinary,” the diva chuckled again. “No … we want to perform for her, we want to perform a special song for her.”

“Akali has changed us,” Kai’sa spoke. “To some extent, I think that she doesn’t even know how much things her joining has changed,” the violet-haired dancer added. “All of us have a quite unique connection with her, quite unique relationship. I wouldn’t even try to explain it, cause I’m more than certain that I’d explain it badly,” the lead dancer smiled. “For everything that she did, she’s doing, she’ll do, I think it’s just deserved to gain a bit of recognition.”

Rogue was out of words, or maybe it would be better to describe her like a frozen. She could not do anything but stare into people that were chanting her name. When she finally averted her eyes from the massive crowd, she focused on her friends. For them, the girl was willing to do everything that, no matter the cost. She still could remember the first day of the dance practice, she was just horrible. There was no other way to describe her movement, her performance. Even though Kai’sa didn’t say anything back then, the young girl could still see the glimpse of disappointment in the eyes of the lead dancer. In that very moment, she promised herself that she would do her best, that she would be practising more than everyone to become better.

Honestly, it was easier said than done. As the very beginning, Rogue could not progress at a reasonable pace, which in turn frustrated the girl. It would not be a lie if she said that she spent probably every single moment of her limited free time in their private dancing studio. There were days when she was dancing, practising so hard, for so long that she just collapsed onto the floor and was found in that very state the next day. To be perfectly frank, it was typical for the rest of the band that the youngest member was the first one to wake up, and the very last to go sleep.

The same pride, the same devotion that was filling her in the past, helped her to stand up. Her heart was beating rapidly, she could feel that she was filled entirely up to the very last vain with passion. Without saying a word, she turned around and grabbed her guitar a few moments later.

“I am not going to sit idle,” the girl said into the microphone. “I heard those precious words … I want to thank you for that,” the brown-haired woman continued. “I have an excellent idea for that. Would you care to perform with me one of my long-beloved songs? Would you like to help me with giving a worthy tribute to a legendary band?” the rapper stopped for the moment to let the public speaks its mind.

She didn’t have to wait long. The crowd erupted with new wild chantings as if their energy reserves had been refilled. It was easy to acknowledge that the people wanted to have fun with them for a bit longer.

“Oh … I see you are really eager guys,” Rogue allowed herself to giggle for a short moment. “Hey, I want us all to play Bon Jovi “Always”, hope you guys know the words and help us with that?”

“Akali?!” Ahri called the girl a little too loudly. “What are you doing?”

“I am just doing my part,” the girl replied. “I get it that you want to thank me, but you know me … I am not the idle type of person,” the rapper explained. “Let’s do it that way … let’s play that song, and then I will do whatever you have planned, ok?”

“I can agree on that,” Kai’sa agreed instantly.

“Akali, we have something …” the leader started.

“Fine,” the voice of Evelynn could be heard. “But, I have one rule for you to obey,” she added, lowering her voice a bit.

“What is it?” Akali asked in a matter of seconds.

“You’re going to play the lead as you did with Arch Enemy’s song, and I’ll be by your side all the time,” the diva provided the answer, looking directly into the azure eyes of the latter.

“Eve? What are you doing?” Foxy started to nag.

“Fine, I can agree on that,” Rogue replied after an entire minute of silence.

“Splendid, so let us proceed,” Evelynn finished up the conversation, grabbed Akali’s left hand, and led her to the very edge of the scene once again.


	5. The power of love (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I decided to post a small part of the chapter ... so I can tease you a bit with that.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it :D
> 
> 22.08.2020 - Finished. Hope you like the entirety of the chapter.

The heart of the young rapper was about to explode. Her courage was vanishing at a quick pace. Where not so long ago was bravery, the courage to perform one of her most beloved songs, doubt was currently reigning. Akali tried to play a confident person that she, by no means, was in the current situation. As if someone had a razor-sharp knife on her throat, the brown-haired performer slowly made her way up to the very edge of the stage. If she wasn’t holding her guitar, the crowd before her would be able to spot how much the artist’s hands were trembling.

Swallowing the gulps that kept appearing inside of Akali’s throat was becoming harder and harder with every passing moment. To be perfectly honest, the young woman was probably more scared about Eve being so close to her than about performing. In fact, her mind would just go blank during the performance, as if it was in some kind of standby mode that allowed her to share the best of her with their fans.

As soon as she reached the end of the stage, the magenta-haired goddess appeared behind her, pulling her closer to herself. Her nostrils were immediately filled with the sweet and rich scent that she associated with the diva. If she was to tell the truth, she would have to admit that she adored it. The scent was like a soft blanket that was wrapped around the livening goddess form.

The brown-haired rapper inhaled the smell deeply unknowingly. It was an intoxicating factor for her, and it must have been admitted. Akali could be seen as pretty much frozen in a current situation. She knew that it was inappropriate for them to be that close to each other, she knew that with every passing second breaking free would cost her more and more. Still, she could not muster any kind of strength or courage to do so. It was just another situation when Akali would just want to be more confident in herself. If she was, she would just turn around and reversed the roles between both of them. She wanted nothing more than to repay Evelynn for all of those frustrating moments, on the other hand, she was scared that she misread the intention of the older bandmember. She would cause a massive scandal the very moment her lips would descend onto Evelynn’s. The ninja would want to see the facial expression of the siren, but more than that, she would want to see the returned feeling.

“Darling?” the golden-eyed beauty asked in a low tone. “Are you alright? You’re so pale, and I can sware that your entire frame is trembling. Are you sick?” Evelynn asked with concern in her voice.

“No … I am fine, I was just lost in my thoughts,” the latter lied as swiftly as she could, flashing a small smile as proof of her words.

“I … if you say so, dear. If you’re ready, we can begin. Karthus will be the main singer during this song,” the diva informed the rapper. “If you’re ready, just give a sign to Olaf, and the drums will begin the ballad.”

“Ok … Eve?” the younger woman called.

“Yes, darling?”

“Stay close,” Akali whispered quietly. To Evelynn, it sounded as a plead. The young girl seemed to be troubled, so who was the diva to deny such a simple request.

“I was always near you, I’m, and I’ll be as long as you’d want me to be around,” the magenta-haired woman whispered as well.

“I … I … thank you,” the brown-haired replied.

In the very next second, Akali rose her thumb up, giving the signal to the drummer to start. It didn’t take more than a split second for the experienced artist to see the sign and to begin the performance.

As soon as the very first notes filled the air in the stadium, Rogue felt that the Evelynn’s hold on her waist was strengthened. She smiled when she felt the first kiss being placed on her sensitive nape. The pleasurable shiver run down her spine with what it seemed the speed of light, or even faster.

The brown-haired girl needed to admit that she was so crazy in love with the woman currently standing right behind her. She needed to admit that she was so head over hills in love with her.

That whole situation could be considered or seen as weird. The young rapper was so restless, so insecure when the infamous diva of KDA was nearby. Still, somehow she every single time, she didn’t want her to go away, she wanted her to be near, to make her whole even if it was just for a mere couple of moments. Strange, isn’t it? Akali felt like a massive collection of contradictions that put all together were making a bit of sense. Maybe, it would be appropriate to call her the real example of chaos theory.

The soft as fathers touch kiss brought her back to reality. All it took for the brown-haired performer to go back to the track was the very first line of the lyrics sang with a deep, rich voice of Karthus.

“ ** _This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood._** ”

She could hear Evelynn singing it as well. The difference was that the magenta-haired was singing right to her ear in a bit softer manner. Akali immediately smiled, her courage had been restored, she felt as if she was to conquer the entire world in a span of the very next few seconds.

Without much thinking, the youngest member of the band closed her beautiful blue eyes and started to improvise. The original guitar was being played by the Mordekaiser, so she was free to add a bit of spiciness to the legendary ballad. Nearly effortless, the ninja started to copy the singer’s track, from to time adding an additional bend, additional harmonic, additional pinchy sound to capture the attention of the crowd.

Truth be told, Akali didn’t plan to play the song that particular way from the very start. Still, she allowed herself to be carried by the influence of the other performers, to be carried by their passion, their energy. If she were to be asked about the result … hmm … she would probably say that it turned out much better than she anticipated.

Akali allowed herself to be lost, allowed herself to sink into the song, into the performance. It was like a trance with that one exception that she didn’t want it to end. The brown-haired girl felt loved, felt appreciated, felt needed, and on the very top of many other sensations, she was on top … she was the start of the show.

It could be a stupid thought, right? The role of the stage queen was reserved for the diva herself, right? Or … has something changed in the process? It could be considered laughable, but Akali found it immensely challenging to find answers for those questions.

Even though the song seemed to last for a very long time, there was still quite a lot of time left before the solo must be performed. Even though Rogue was in a trance, she still could feel the gorgeous body of Evelynn being pressed onto her. She must admit it, she enjoyed that sensation … she enjoyed it greatly.

Soon enough, the time has finally come. The stage was set for her, she was to play one of the most emotional solos of the older generation of rock, and … she was not afraid of it, she could not wait a single moment more.

**_“If you told me to cry for you, I could.”_ **

**_“If you told me to die for you, I would.”_ **

**_“Take a look at my face.”_ **

**_“There's no price I won't pay.”_ **

**_“To say these words to you.”_ **

When the last line was sung, the time came. The arms of the siren - that were enveloped around her waist – let her go, Rogue, seized the opportunity. With little to none thinking, she took a few steps forward, heading into the single, thin ramp that was stage’s extension.

The brown-haired guitarist began the solo before she even reached the very end of the mentioned ramp. At the very beginning, it was just an original guitar track. However, as time passed by so quietly and quickly, the improvisation was soon all over the place. For the youngest member of KDA, it was just like the wildest dream coming true. With little to none effort, she extended the solo, easily doubling the time it lasted, or maybe even tripling. The ninja kept it as close to the original part as she was able to, but didn’t hesitate to add additional techniques. The entirety of the song that was ringing inside her mind was perfect.

Akali could not say for sure how long she was allowed to play like that. Still, at some moment, the diva closed the distance between them once again, capturing the attention of the younger girl within seconds.

“Darling, it’s perfect, but shall we move on?” Evelynn whispered into Akali’s ear.

“Yeah … I guess, I overdid myself a bit, sorry,” Rogue replied while gracefully ending the solo.

“Good job, honey, I’m so proud of you,” the diva cooed in a low tone, taking a step back, and pulling the latter with her.

“I … I … I really appreciate that Eve,” the brown-haired guitarist stuttered while providing the answer.

The scene could be seen as a bit absurd by the crowd, but they didn’t protest at all, they enjoyed the show too.

Once the Akali’s part was over, Karthus and Mordekaiser continued the ballad to the very end. Even though Akali was quite preoccupied with the siren who was dragging her to the very centre of the stage, she continued to support the rest of the performers. She continued to play the singer’s track, in her very unique way.

**_“I know when I die, you'll be on my mind.”_ **

**_“And I'll love you, always.”_ **

**_“Always.”_ **

With those few last lines, the Bon Jovi’s song was officially over. The fans started to chant, started to applaud for the countless time during this night’s gig. Still, it was wordlessly welcomed by the artists. Akali could have sworn that it was much louder than any other time before, but at this point, she could be mistaken, she was at the very edge of exhaustion.

“Darling?” the soft voice of the diva called her.

“Yeah, Eve?” she responded.

“It’s time for you to fulfil your part of the bargain,” Eve whispered as quietly as she could. “Just put down your guitar, sit on the chair, and allow us to surprise you.”

“Ok,” Akali replied instantly. “I am so drained, Eve,” the rapper whispered back.

“I know honey, I’m exhausted as well, but a couple of more minutes and we can go back home,” the magenta-haired cooed tenderly. “Can you endure a couple of minutes more, can you endure them for me, darling?”

“Yeah, I will do it, do not worry,” Rogue provided the answer while returning the guitar to the crew member. When she was done with that task, she rose her thumb up to let the golden-eyed goddess that she can proceed.

Evelynn didn’t wast any time more. The living goddess grabbed the hand of the latter and led her to the previously set chair. As soon as the brown-haired situated herself onto the furniture, the siren reached out for a blindfold that she had in her pocket.

“Relax, honey,” the queen of KDA whispered softly. “I’m going to put that blindfold onto your eyes. It’ll prevent you from peeking out, the surprise is mostly based on the music,” Evelynn provided an explanation.

“Ok,” the rapper answered in a moan-like manner.

“You’re going to be fine, baby,” Eve assured the latter. “I’ll be here, I’ll be here near you … for you,” she added after a short pause.

Akali just nodded with her head, she was at a loss of the word, or maybe, she could not find the right ones – who knows? She took a very deep breath that filled her lungs entirely. With the swish of exhaled air, the blindfold was put on. In a matter of milliseconds, the world vanished, and the darkness began its ruling.

She could still hear the crowd that was non-stop chanting, but more than everything she focused on the sound of the footsteps that were coming from grater distance with every passing moment.

Without anything better to do, Akali tried to focus on every sound that surrounded her.

Soon enough, her bandmates started to play the beginning of some sort of song. The soft notes were becoming louder and louder with time.

Akali was more than certain that she knew the song, but she could not exactly put her finger on it. She could not name it.

**_“The whispers in the morning.”_ **

**_“Of lovers sleeping tight.”_ **

**_“Are rolling by like thunder now.”_ **

**_“As I look in your eyes.”_ **

With just those few line sung with the angelic voice, the realisation came upon her. “Jennifer Rush, the power of love,” she whispered.

With every single line that she heard, the soft click of high-hilled boots was getting closer and closer. Without discarding the blindfold, without even seeing the approaching person, she knew that it was Evelynn, she knew it deep inside of her.

She could not properly name the feelings that this particular song awoke in her. Or maybe the true question was – “What feelings this particular song that was sung by Evelynn, the woman I secretly love, awoke in me?”.

Akali was definitely at a loss of words, she didn’t know what to say, what to do, so she waited. The brown-haired girl had a sentiment to that track, it always made her cry, no matter what. And the current situation was not different.

As the performance progressed the fold that was put onto Akali’s eyes started to become damp. The people standing in the crowd could not see it, but from time to time, the lone tears could be spotted to run down the cheek of the rapper.

In the mind of Akali, she imagined that Evelynn was singing it to show the latter how much she loved her, how much she valued her. The song was connected with one of the most guarded secrets of the browned-haired girl. She wanted to hear that song from the woman she would love, out of the purest love.

That was what the rapper of KDA was imagining in her head.

Even though Akali enjoyed every second of the performance, she wanted it to end as quickly as it was possible. She was not sure whether she could muster enough strength to endure the truth … to endure the truth that Eve did not do it as she expected, out of the reasons she begged for.

It was not long before the song reached its finish, but for the brown-haired woman, it seemed like ages. By the time, the diva stopped singing, the blindfold was completely wet.

As soon as Akali made sure that the song actually ended, she discarded the material out of her sight, got up, and ran away toward the backstage as quickly as she could.

The eyes of the youngest performer were still wet, there were still tears pouring down her cheeks, but she was running away. She could have sworn that she heard the familiar sound of high-hilled boot’s clicks behind her, but she did not dare to look back.

It was just a matter of time before Akali reached the resting room of the group at the very end of the backstage. Without much thinking, she stormed through the door, leaving it open behind her. As soon as she was in, she headed toward the toilet.

She did not dare to look at the mirror, she did not dare to look at her reflection. The young girl just turned on the water. All she wanted was to try to calm herself. The rapper was all too aware that what she just did might cause the affair shortly.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, pulled toward the soft material and warm flesh underneath it. She sunk into it without hesitation with any protest at all.

“Darling … darling, I’m sorry,” she heard after a few moments of silence.

“What are you apologising for?” she asked Evelynn, not daring to raise her eyes.

“I … I made you cry,” Eve provided an answer slowly. “I didn’t intend to make you cry, believe me, I did not,” she added.

“I know,” the ninja replied. “I just ran away from the truth,” the girl confessed.

“What are you talking about?” the surprised magenta-haired asked.

“I … I …,” the brown-haired started to stutter while turning around. Once she was face to face with the woman she loved, she grabbed her chin gently and adjusted their eyes to be on the same level,” I ran away from the truth that you don’t love me, that the song was just a gift for me. The gift, the thank you from the friends,” Rogue added.

“I … I …,” the golden-eyed murmured.

“Shhh … I know that you do not have the same feelings toward me. I know that you are attracted only to male celebrities. I was just foolish enough to believe in a miracle.”

“Nice dress, Eve,” Akali said quietly, eyeing the clothing of the diva.

It could be considered a pretty plain outfit for the scandalous, infamous diva of KDA, but Rogue found it beautiful. It was a really long dress of purest white. It fracture was delicate. From the close, one could spot that embroidered differently on each part of the dress. In the chest area, the embroidery was much thinner, slightly transparent. For example, in the legs area, it was much thicker, the material was embroidered in such a way to create folds that overlapped themselves. For Akali, it was just a little masterpiece, a little art.

“Akali … Akali, darling, look at me,” the golden-eyed woman tried to earn the attention of the latter.

“I am sorry, I just … I just tried to eat you up with my very own eyes, sorry Eve,” the latter apologised.

“Wasn’t it a dream of yours to be a recipient of that very song?” the diva asked tenderly, creasing one of Akali’s cheek.

“Yes …,” the ninja started, “ but I wanted it to be sing by the person that I love, that loves me, and is doing it out of love to me,” she confessed. “I love you … I think I fell in love with you long ago, but I did not dare to admit it. I did not dare to admit it in my mind, nor publicly.”

“Akali,” the diva gasped loudly. “So … so it makes two of us.”

“What?” the surprised girl asked. “You want to tell me that …”

“Yes … yes, I want to tell you that I love you, Akali,” the diva interrupted the rapper. “I fell for you I don’t really know when, but it a long time ago,” Eve admitted. “I know that I did a lot of stupid things to you, but maybe we can start over … would you like to be my girlfriend?”

“Yes … yes, yes!!!” Akali nearly shouted, crushing their lips together.

“If these stupid hoes don’t have sex now, I’m going to kill them!” the voice of the KDA’s leader could be heard from the resting room.

“As if you weren’t a sucker for Sona,” Kai’sa chuckled.

“Kai, I’ll kill you too!” the pissed off Foxy growled.

“Don’t worry about them,” Evelynn cooed Akali. “Just kiss me more, and I’ll protect you from her,” the older woman giggled.

“I can gladly do that,” Rogue replied, kissing her now official girlfriend with every ounce of emotions she had in herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used songs:  
> Bon Jovi - Always  
> Jennifer Rush - The power of love
> 
> Fun fact:  
> Akali shares the wish with me :D (Aka I used my personal wish for that chapter)


	6. The war call (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... I want to present a new chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> As always, thanks for everything, and see you next time :)

It took more than a couple of minutes for the white-haired Asur to stabilize the witch elf’s condition. To be perfectly honest, she was not entirely sure whether she did it out of compassion or out of the pure lust. All Akali knew was that she wanted the gorgeous woman to survive.

After what felt like ages, the Druchii started to breathe steadily on her own. To the ranger, it was a reward itself, after all, she was not a medic, nor she knew how to use magic to heal.

As soon as the main threat was dealt with, the white-haired soldier focused on the open found on the stomach of the Dark Elf woman. Again… her lack of medical knowledge hit her hard. In the current situation, there was little that she could do for the wounded black-haired elf. She could clean the cut, bandage it, and forced the injured to take a sip of a strengthing potion that she had in a bag.

It was a decent plan in Akali’s eyes, so without further delay, she began to fulfil it.

First of all, the Shadow Warrior searched the bodies of the dead Shades. She was looking mainly for some potions, bandages, water, maybe some food. Thankfully, she found a little of everything in their pouches. One of the waterskin that she managed to find was half-empty while the second one was nearly untouched. Without blinking, the young elf decided to used the more used one while cleaning the wound.

The first few drops of the water were poured out on the cut. Akali wanted to know whether she could force the body of the witch elf to extract some of the dirt on its own.

As soon as the water reached the bruised area, the face of the black-haired elf was twisted with pain. The fresh blood poured out of the cut, taking nearly all of the mess alongside itself. Akali smiled a little. For her, it was a small victory, but there was more work to be done.

The ranger waited till the wound stopped bleeding before cutting fabric into small pieces. One by one, she poured the water onto the items. When she was satisfied with them, she started to clean up the cut. As gently as she could, she wiped the red stains out of Druchii’s stomach. Then, Asur focused on the edges of the cut. With every single swipe that she took, more and more blood was bleeding out of the bruised area. Thankfully, she managed to seal the wound with the clotted blood. She knew that it was only a matter of time before it would open itself again, but for now… it should do. A couple of moments and the clean fabric was wrapped around the wound.

Akali looked on her own hands with a little disgust. They were painted red currently. With the remaining water, she washed them.

Out of a sudden, something caught her attention. The young woman could no longer hear the breathing sound of the wounded elf. With a terrifying expansion all over her face, she turned around as quickly as she could to check on the Druchii.

The black-haired woman was slightly bent. She was using her arms to support her own weight while she was trying to sit up. One quick look was all that was required for the white-haired Asur to know that she was in pain. Her noble features were twisted in a grim of pain. It was safe to assume that the witch elf was not entirely sure where was she, or what happened. The Druchii was staring at Akali with her eyes wide open, she was holding her breath as if she wanted the young girl to forget about her.

“How do you feel?” Akali managed to say.

“I… I… I… you’re going to kill me, right?” the black-haired elf mumbled after a few moments.

“No… I want to know what happened here, and you’re the only one left who can answer my questions,” the white-haired woman tried to respond as naturally as she could.

“So… I’m your prisoner now, right?” the Druchii sighed heavily. It was clear that Akali failed to sound as she wanted.

“Partially… yes,” the ranger replied after a second of hesitation. “What’s your name Druchii?”

“Evelynn… what’s yours?” the wounded woman said in a weak, shallow voice.

“Akali,” the Shadow Warrior provided an answer. “Is it still hurting you?” she asked while pointing with her finger onto the bandaged area.

“Yes…” Evelynn whispered. “What’s going to happen now?”

“I’m going to take care of you, then we’ll have a talk,” Akali explained. “Trust me beautiful, I’ve already put quite an effort to keep you alive, I’m not going to risk. You aren’t dying on me,” she assured the wounded Druchii.

“Who are you?” the black-haired woman asked in a risen tone a couple of moments later.

The tone in which the question was asked, surprised the assassin. Up to now, the dark elf was using a low, slightly sad voice, but it was no longer a case. Currently, the anger could be noticed. Akali looked straight into the eyes of the witch elf. What she saw were two orbs of deep brown colour that have a resemblance to a cat’s eyes. They seemed so primal, so intoxicating. The eyes were slightly fogged as if the woman was poisoned or was not fully conscious.

“Who are you!?” the growl escaped the throat of the dark elf. “What are you going to do to me!?” another question was asked.

“Shh… relax… I’m not going to hurt you, I want to help,” the white-haired woman panicked. She did not know what to do in the current situation, and the sudden twist of it did not help her at all.

“You aren’t one of my kin!” the dark elf spatted through clenched teeth. “Who are you?! I’m asking one last time.”

The Druchii reached out for something at the very back of her belt. Before she could even react, the short, curved blade was drawn.

“I… I… I’m Akali, I’m Asur,” the ranger mumbled seeing the dagger.

“You’re lying!” Evelynn shouted on top of her lungs, dashing forward. “You were sent by Annerith. Say it, you fucking liar!”

“Wait, wait!” Akali shouted. “I don’t know who Annerith is, I…” she tried to explain, but there was no time for that… if she wanted to survive, she needed to dodge attacks of the furious black-haired woman.

Even though Evelynn was severely wounded and just a couple of moments earlier, she could barely move, currently she seemed to be in some kind of a trance. The witch elf was attacking with primal frenzy like some kind of berserk. She was not afraid of anything.

They were fighting on the very bottom of the hole where Akali found the Druchii. There was not enough space for the ranger to even properly dodge the furious slashes that the dark-haired woman was launching. Soon enough, Akali’s back hit the edge of the pit, leaving her without any way out. All the Shadow Warrior could do was to press forward. The problem was that she possibly was not a match against the witch elf.

Akali spotted that the bandage started to soak with fresh blood. It was just another problem that she needed to deal with in the given situation. The fight must be resolved, or Evelynn might bleed out.

With a bit of luck, the ranger managed to grab both forearms. She tried to put as much strength into the hold to force the Druchii to let go of her weapon. Sadly, as she had feared, Evelynn seemed to be stronger than her in a given moment. It wasn't an unbeatable gap, but it was still noticeable.

Even though the ranger managed to hold on to her grip, within seconds, she fell onto her back. The gorgeous black-haired woman was hovering over her with the blade that was no further than two inches away from Akali’s body. The white-haired was not sure how long would she be able to keep up with the witch elf.

Her mind was a complete mess. Millions of thoughts were running through it without any direction. The Asure tried to think about her current situation, but she could not focus. With any better plan in her head, she pulled the black-haired elf toward herself. Akali willingly allowed the curved blade to sink into her soft flesh.

A burning sensation ran throughout her entire frame when the dagger pierced through the fabric of her tunic. Her skin, a thin layer of grease, muscles were not a match for the hardened steel. With glassy eyes, the ranger somehow managed to muffle the scream that was born inside her throat. Every passing moment was only adding pain.

The Asur knew that if she did not proceed with her plan, soon the witch elf would start to move the blade, the woman would start to tear her muscles apart.

Without hesitation, Akali pulled Evelynn even closer. The black-haired woman was too close to be able to maintain her grip onto the dagger. With a low growl, the Druchii let go of her weapon. On the other hand, the ranger encouraged with a little success, enveloped her firm arms around the furious dark elf.

“Shh…” the white-haired elf managed to breathe out. “I’m not here to hurt you, I’ll help you.”  
“You’re the minion of Annerith, you can’t fool me!” Eve was still shouting, trembling as much as she could to lose the Asur’s hold onto her.

“No… I’m a real Asur, I was sent here to scout,” Akali whispered quietly. Her strength already started to fail her. There was not much time left for the young woman to convince the Druchii to believe her.

“Prove it then!” Eve demanded.

“I have an amulet on my neck…” the white-haired Shadow Warrior whined. “Take a look of it… all citizens of Etain are given one of these when they became adult,” she added in a weak tone.

“Let’s check that, shall we?” the dark elf woman replied in a venomous tone. “If you lie, I’ll skin you piece by piece, lair!” she threatened the girl below her.

“I… I sware that I’m telling the truth,” Akali whispered while loosening her grip onto the witch elf. It was a double-edged sword, a final decision. If the dark elf decided that she wanted to kill her, she could do it right now.

“Let me see then,” the dark elf woman whispered.

The dagger was withdrawn from Akali’s shoulder.

“That’s it,” the ranger sighed inside her mind. “That’s how my life is going to end. I’m sorry mother… father… I’ve failed you in so many ways,” she continued while the tears started to roll out of her eyes.

Akali closed her eyes, said a short prayer, and she was ready to die. Not really ready… nobody is ever prepared to truly die.

The black-haired witch elf was looking at the woman who saved her. Even though her eyes were still a little bit foggy, with the passing time, her sight was becoming clearer and clearer. With every fibre of herself, Evelynn wanted to believe the younger woman. Still, her entire life taught her one thing, not to trust anyone.

For a couple of extended moments, the Druchii kept starring into her blade that currently was soaked with fresh blood of Akali. Or at least blood of the person who claimed to be Akali, her mind added. With every single passing moment, the blade was taking a more detailed shape in front of her eyes.

It took maybe a minute or 2 before she could spot the runes that were engraved on the hilt of the dagger. As soon as it happened, she knew that from now on, she could believe her eyes.

Without more delays, Evelynn averted her brown eyes from the weapon and focused on the woman lying beneath her. In fact, the young elf looked like Asur. As far as she knew, the woman’s outfit was matching the usual armour of Shadow Warriors, but she could be mistaken. During her time as a servant of Annerith, her master was frequently testing her. She was sending Druchies after her. Some of them were clothes as usual dark elves, some clothed as Asur. Still, none of them had the traditional amulet of Etain. If the girl below her had it, it would be easier for Evelynn to believe.

Without hesitation, the Druchii lowered the blade and cut through the top part of the girl’s chest piece. It was made of rough leather, so the dagger had no problem running through it. She could feel that Akali was trembling, being perfectly honest, she could not blame her for that. After all, the so-claimed Asur was at her mercy.

Soon enough, the chest piece was ripped apart, and the dark elf had access to the ample cleavage that was her doing. Through it, Evelynn could she the breasts of the Asur clothed in a simple bra. The witch elf must admit that it was a tempting sight to behold. But what was more interesting to her, was a small necklace that was lying on top of the woman’s bosom. It presented the symbol of elven god… more than that, it was a symbol of Asuryan. So… it was the truth, Akali was Asur, she came from Etain, maybe… just maybe, there was another way out of this situation for Evelynn.

“You told the truth,” Eve whispered in a quiet tone.

“I told you… I have nothing to gain by spreading lies,” Akali slowly replied.

“Come then, we need to talk,” the witch elf responded without wasting any time.

The ranger breathed out heavily. She was going to live, for how long, she was not sure, but for now, it was not that important.

As soon as the black-haired woman took a few steps back, the Shadow Warrior sat up.

“It’s going to be a really long talk,” she exclaimed in her mind.


	7. The heart not so cold (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to present a preview of the new chapter.
> 
> Hope you'll like it.
> 
> 2020.11.29 - a preview was posted.  
> 2020.12.01 - a whole chapter posted.
> 
> PS. My current plan for a couple of next weeks:  
> 3rd chapter of Alone,  
> 3rd chapter of Kiss the Rain (it's possible that I will end up rewriting the 1rst chapter as well),  
> 3rd chapter of Sometimes it's just better not to know,  
> 8th chapter of The rise of the Blood Moons' servants.
> 
> Then, I will probably rewrite one chapter of "My home is where my heart lies" and write 17th chapter of that story, but who knows.
> 
> PS.PS. If you have an idea that you would like to see me write, or want me to quicken the writing of any of my stories, feel free to write a comment :D
> 
> As always, till the next time, and thanks for everything.

It is so easy to fool people. To achieve that, all you have to do is just pretend, lie and manipulate. Of course, the prestige, renown, connections can make the whole process easier, but it can be achieved without it.

Oh, how stupid Ashe was to even remotely believe that the peace between her people and Senjuani’s would last. She wanted that to happen more than probably anything in her life. She was ready for sacrifices to see the end of that war. Months of chaotic, draining negations were rewarded with the peace treaty. In that very moment, the queen of the Freljord was the proudest woman in the entire world. To see the results of her efforts was indescribable.

At last, she could focus all of her strengths, not to defend or conquer, but to rebuild her nation. She knew that it was a lot to ask for, but she believed that it was achievable. Oh… how naive she was, how stupid.

The snowy-haired woman married the barbarian only to strengthen her people. There were no such things as love behind it. She was smiling, cheerful, beautiful at their wedding, but deep inside, she was dead. The young woman never planned to marry anyone. She was forced to do this, to secure the future of her one true love – her people.

Even when the priest gave them the blessings of the Gods, and allowed them to make love for the very first time as a king and queen, she was acting. When he tried to make her fall for him, Ashe just demanded him to quicken up the pace. Even though she was a virgin, she did not ask for gentleness, she wanted the whole farce to be over with as soon as possible. Don’t get me wrong. The white-haired queen was screaming on top of her lungs that night and every night after that. But it was not out of pleasure, it was caused by unbearable pain.

Probably the most difficult part of her life was to play the role of a happy wife. It required her to wear a mask all the time. But… if it was the cost for the future of her people, she was more than willing to pay that price. Still, it was ridiculous, but… deep inside of her, Ashe wanted to be just like every other woman. She wanted to live happily ever after, after all.

It was so foolish for the queen of Freljord to believe in any words that escaped the mouth of Sejuani. She should have known better than to trust the raiders’ boss.

The peace did not even last a year. When the people of Ashe were celebrating the holiday, the armies of Sejuani attacked. With her forces, the raiders’ boss’s new ally came along. The Noxus sent one of its many legions to assist so-called “true queen of Freljord” in reclaiming her throne. Just in the span of a few days, most of the Ashe’s territory was conquered. Within the next few days, the army led by Tryndamer – Ashe’s husband – was decimated, and the king was executed publically. All the young queen was left with was a capital and a couple of villages that were protected it. The army was gone. In fact, it was the snowy-haired woman who insisted on leaving only a handful of troops in the capital city. And now, she was going to pay the price for her foolishness.

The only bright side in that mess was the fact that the young queen would not spend any more night at the side of the brute that was called her husband. At least for that, the snowy-haired woman was thankful.

Even though Ashe needed her sleep more than ever, she was simply unable to fall asleep. As soon as her eyes were closed, the images of untold horrors would appear inside her mind. She could try to fight them, try to exhaust her mind and body to the point of blackout, but it would not be a solution. That night was not different. After rumbling all over her bed for God-knows how long, she finally gave up. With a low groan, the white-haired woman stood up, grabbing a thick fur coat before exiting her quarters.

The queen was met by the chilling-cold wind that was howling through the night. Even though it was already past midnight, it was not as dark as one might expect. The ever-present snow was reflecting the moonlight, making it easy enough to walk without any source of additional light. Without an ounce of thinking, Ashe headed toward the tall walls of the capital city. To be frank, it was the only structure that was entirely made of stone.

The unpleasant shiver ran down Ashe’s spine. She had a feeling as if someone was watching her from the shadows. The first time, she got that feeling was during her climb toward the wall’s top. She scoffed quietly, it was a ridiculous idea. No one would want to venture outside during the cold nights of Freljord’s winter. Even a few guards that were left inside the city were staying inside the towers. The chill of the night was being countered by the warmth of the fireplaces.

Ashe cursed under her breath. It was way colder outside than she initially anticipated. It was just another foolish idea of hers, nothing more nothing less. The woman tightened her grip on the fur coat. Every single breath she took made her throat ache a little. Every single exhale was turned into a white cloudly mist that flew into the skies.

The young queen needed to admit, she came here to calm her mind. It could be considered weird, but she found comfort in standing on top of the tall walls. She enjoyed the sight that was presented before her very eyes.

“Enjoying your night, my queen?” the unexpected question was asked out of nowhere.

“Who are you? Show yourself!” the surprised and to some extend terrified woman ordered.

“As you wish,” the response came a moment later. “Look behind,” the voice added.

Without hesitation, the white-haired woman turned around. There was a single person that was resting against the cold surface of the stones. Ashe could swear that the person was not there a moment ago. The woman – based on the voice – was shorter than her, but there was no denying that her confident aura was terrifying. The newcomer was dressed in a long thick coat in the colour of the snow. The face of the woman was hidden behind the mask. There was no doubt that the stranger had a weapon hidden somewhere beneath her warm clothing.

“Who are you?!” Ashe repeated her demand. “What are you doing here?” she asked, taking a single step back.

“Are you afraid?” the masked woman asked nonchalantly. “Where are you going to run?”

“I’m the queen of Frejlord, I’m not going to run away!” the white-haired woman replied confidently, but still took another step back.

“Oh… I see,” the stranger uttered. “I am not here to kill you,” she added nearly instantaneously.

“I beg your pardon,” the queen scoffed. “What else would bring you here?” she demanded to know.

“It is a long story,” the masked woman responded cooly. “If you want me to tell it to you, we should better go inside. A couple of minutes more in that bezier outfit of yours, and you will end up catching a cold,” she added, heading toward Ashe.

“I’m not going to move anywhere till you finally answer my questions!” the white-haired ruler uttered in slightly risen tone.

“Fine, I will answer your question then,” the stranger replied, sighing, and shaking her head.

“Who are you?!” Ashe repeated herself for the third time.

“I am Akali, you should remember me from the ‘League’,” the newcomer responded quietly.

“Pfff… prove it,” the young ruler scoffed.

“Prove it how?” the masked woman asked stoically.

“Discard your mask and hood. Show me your face!” the queen ordered.

“As you wish, my queen,” the hooded woman replied respectfully.

Ashe took another two steps back. Despite her confident words, she was ready to run away if the situation demanded it. The stranger stopped. Without an ounce of hesitation, the hood was discarded, showing the long put-down hair in the colour of the night. The plain silver masked shared the same fate a moment later. As soon as the item was removed, the young noble face was revealed. The rich brown eyes were fixed at the queen of Freljord while the full lips were tightened into a solid line. No emotion could be read out of the face of the woman. Still… it was Akali, indeed.

“Akali?” the surprised white-haired woman called. “What are you doing here?”

“As I said… it is quite a long story, it would be better for us to move inside if you want to hear it,” the Ionian repeated herself.

“Should I greet you, or have you imprisoned?” Ashe asked.

“It is your choice, my queen,” Akali responded immediately, shrugging.

“Ughh… let’s come inside then,” the ruler of Freljord said. “Follow me,” she ordered.

“After you.”

Even though the white-haired woman wanted to ask so many more questions, Akali was right, she began to feel the effect of the Freljord’s winter night. She needed to warm herself, or she would soon get sick. Without turning her head even a single time, she led the assassin to her throne room. As it was to be expected, inside the halls, the temperature was significantly higher. She allowed herself to sit onto the throne before addressing the stranger that arrived unexpectedly into her kingdom.

“So? What is the reason behind your arrival?” the queen asked once again.

“Ehhh…” Akali sighed heavily, unbuttoning her coat. “I am no longer part of Kinkou Order,” she added after a brief pause. “Before my mother exiled me, she gave me the last order. I am to protect you with my very own life,” the ninja explained.

“Wait… what?” the shooked queen asked. “Your mother exiled you?”

“It is not like she ever cared for me,” the assassin replied with a short shrug. “We disagree on many fields that it was just a matter of time before she would want me out,” she provided a short explanation. “It was not unexpected,” she added without emotions.

“Why should I keep you?” the white-haired woman asked, even though she already knew at least a couple of reasons. “What use will I have of you?”

“My queen,” Akali started formally. “You know me from ‘League’, you know what I am capable of. The question is not ‘what use will you have of me?’, it is ‘what do you want me to do for you?’,” the ninja stated. “I am a trained soldier, I can kill without making a sound or leaving any trail behind me. I can sabotage, I can make people stir up, I can kill someone that presents a threat to you. I am currently homeless if you want me, I will serve you till the end of my days. If you do not, I will end my life, cause I am just a failure,” she explained.

“Straight to the point, I see,” Ashe hummed. “I could use the service of such an experienced assassin as you,” she admitted aloud. “I assume you’re familiar with the situation my kingdom is under as of now?” she asked.

“Of course, my queen,” the Ionian simply replied. “I process some intel that might be valuable to you and believe that I can help you turn the war around,” she stated with confidence in her tone.

“Hmmm?” the white-haired woman got interested. “What do you mean?”

“Your enemies are only 2 days away from the capital city,” the assassin uttered in a quiet tone. “The forces that were assigned to deal with your last reasonable stand are not as massive as you might have anticipated. 500 of Senjuani’s warriors and 1000 Noxians, considering the entirety of their armies, it is your best shot to defend the capital, my queen,” she explained.

“They still have at least 1500 soldiers while I’m left with at most 300,” the ruler of Fralejord scoffed. “Even if I asked my people to fight, they’d be no match to the professional soldiers.”

“You are right, my queen. In open battle, the remnants of your force would be easily overpowered and crushed. Still, sieges are more favourable toward defenders in most cases. Considering that the walls that surround the city, there is a considerably high chance for us to win. All you need to do, my queen, is to recruit the citizens. They will not fight openly, I would rather use them as skirmishers. Let them shoot with bows, throw javelins. Those 300 remaining regular soldiers are enough to hold the gate and the walls with the assist of the skirmishers. The person who built this city knew what he was doing. The enemy forces can not march past us and deal with these few villages that are supplying the capital. They are left with just two choices. If we eliminate one of them, the victory is a certainty,” the ninja explained.

“What choices are you talking about?” the queen wanted to know. “I’d assume that the first option would be a frontal assault, they don’t have enough resources to maintain a siege,” Ashe uttered.

“Yes… it is a correct guess, my queen,” Akali agreed, bowing slightly. “The second option would be to use the underground tunnels that one of the previous rulers of the city ordered to build,” she added after a moment of pause. “They were supposed to act as the last way out of the city, but plan assumed that the attack would come from the sea, not from the mainland. I have checked those passages already, most of them are still useable. If I was able to find them so easily, it would not take too much time for Noxians to locate them,” she explained without emotions.

“What would you suggest to do with that ‘minor’ detail?” Freljord’s ruler wanted to know.

“Oh… there are plenty of ways to deal with that,” Akali assured the white-haired woman. “If you want, I can go through all of them with examples and details, my queen,” the black-haired woman offered.”

“Do it,” Ashe ordered immediately. “If what you’ve just mentioned is right, I’ll need every advantage I can get. Tomorrow in the morning, you’ll show me these passages,” she demanded.

“As you wish,” the rogue-ninja simply replied, nodding.

“But now, I want to know everything,” Ashe uttered.

“It’s going to be a long night,” the queen sighed deep inside her mind.


	8. The heart not so cold (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I want to present the preview of the 2nd part of the story resolving Akali and Ashe history.
> 
> I know, I've written that I'd focus on other texts, stories, but frankly, for now, I'm not in a mood to do so. So, I've decided to fill the break with this text :D
> 
> I hope you'll like it.
> 
> As always, thanks for everything, and see you next time ;)
> 
> A changelog:  
> 2021-01-11: A preview posted.  
> 2021-01-15: A whole chapter posted.

With a silent curse, the queen of Flerjord tried to keep herself awake. Even though she would have never admitted such a matter aloud, she was tired. The entirety of the night was spent on discussing every possible advantage that Akali could see. Hours after hours, it seemed that the night faded away in a blink of an eye. One detail must be admitted aloud, Ashe was so impressed by the former ninja’s knowledge. Out of her own experience, she could say that it was never easy to speak coherently for such a long time. Unintentionally, she yawned loudly. It was only a matter of time before the fatigue would force her to take a rest.

“Drink it,” the masked woman simply uttered, handing her a decently-sized mug. The pungent aroma was escaping it with cloudy steam.

“What’s that?” the queen wanted to know, pressing her right palm to her lips to prevent another yawn.

“Just a mixture of herbs that I found during my journey here,” Akali replied, not looking at the white-haired woman. The young assassin headed toward the map, lying on top of the war table. She began inspecting it for the most likely hundredth time.

“Pfff,” Ashe scoffed, taking a hesitant sip of the provided brew. “You’ve been inspecting that very map for almost all night. Do you still keep fooling yourself that there’s more to read out of it?” the ruler added with a bored tone.

“Hmm,” the raven-haired woman hummed. “It is not about grasping anything more out of it,” she replied with a shrug. “It is just a habit of mine. I prefer to have everything planned, under control,” the assassin tried to provide an explanation.

“Pfff,” the white-haired queen commented Akali’s reasoning with a scoff. “If it makes your mind clearer, by all means, go ahead. However, I’d say that’s an utter waste of time.”

“Maybe you are right, my queen,” the assassin replied emotionlessly. “How is the brew?” she asked a moment later.

“Surprisingly good, thank you,” the Freljord’s ruler responded.

“Are you ready to proceed to the tunnels?” Akali asked, still focused on the map.

“Do I even have a say in that matter?!” Ashe ironically replied with a rhetorical question.

“For clearance, you have, at least to some extent, my queen,” the raven-haired woman uttered, turning around. “Your enemies’ army will not reach the capital for at least 3 to 4 day, so you can freely postpone a visit there,” another emotionless statement was provided.

“No, we have little to none time left,” Ashe said confidently. “We’ll need all damned time we can get if you’re to have even the faintest chance in the upcoming battle,” she added. “Lead the way, assassin,” the ruler ordered.

With just a slight nod as a response, Akali headed toward the hall’s exit. The coat that she wore last night was still lying discarded on the seat she occupied for hours by now. The young Ionian seemed not to care about such a minor detail – in her opinion – at all. With a silent scoff, the queen followed the raven-haired woman, putting her own coat on while doing so. As she expected, the moment the doorways were moved, the chilling harsh wind of the North made its way into the throne room. The fool who ordered to build a semi-open corridor leading to the ruler’s hall should have been executed when the idea came to his head. With a silent curse on her lips, the queen made sure to tighten up her clothes around her delicate frame. Looking at the assassin proceeding so effortlessly, carefree was a torture for the white-haired woman. How in the world, the Ionian woman seemed to be immune to the harsh northern weather whilst the white queen was so vulnerable to its effect? The queen would have never admitted that aloud, but the north weather was very problematic for her. Gritting her teeth, Ashe tried to speed up. After all, Akali was her guide, at least for now. It was so humiliating to the white-haired woman to be at the mercy of the assassin. For now, the future of her people lied in those blood-covered hands.

“How old is Akali, actually?” she asked herself out of a sudden.

It might have sounded ridiculous, but Ashe did not know the answer to that question. The war mother did not waste her time to make acquaintances whilst in the Institute. For the white-haired woman, her time there was just another duty, another chore that needed to be fulfiled. With her eyes of clear skies fixed on the Inonian’s frame, she came closer, reducing the gap between them to a minimum. Maybe, for the first time, the queen decided to look at the stoic assassin closer.

The Ionian woman was far more muscular than Ashe, there was no point in denying it. The scaly armour she wore seemed to be skin-tight. Underneath it, the white-haired queen could spot the firm muscles moving. One could say that the armour was made with her in mind, to highlight her figure, her musculature. Ashe tried to reach out for her memories of the times in the Institute. The queen might have been wrong, but she did not think that the young assassin walking in front of her was that muscular when they met for the very first time. The white-haired ruler scoffed under her breath just a moment later. What the hell was she thinking about? Her nation was about to be extinct, and yet she – their queen – seemed to be more intrigued by the frame of the Ionian woman than protecting what was most important to her.

“You seemed upset, my lady,” Akali’s voice sounded a couple of moments later.

“You could say that,” Ashe replied in a low, throaty tone.

“May I know the reason?” the assassin asked, still not looking at the white-haired beauty.

“Does it really matter?” the queen replied with a question of her own.

“I would think so,” the raven-haired woman responded, abruptly stopping.

The change was so sudden that Ashe did not manage to stop herself, ending up, bumping into the assassin. To her untold surprise, the Ionian woman was not moved even an inch by her impact. To prevent herself from falling, the queen reached out for Akali, hugging her frame from behind.

“Why have you stopped?!” the white-haired ruler said with her voice risen. “You’ve almost made me fell down!” she uttered angrily.

When the white-haired regained her balance, she was supposed to step away from the Ionian. Funnily, she did precisely opposite, strengthening her grip onto Akali. She could feel the tensed muscles moving under her palms and feel the warmth emanating from the assassin. The sensation could be described as pleasant, even intoxicating. For more than a couple of seconds, she continued to touch the raven-haired woman inappropriately. And, frankly, she enjoyed it surprisingly. Gods, she had not felt that way in a really long time, or even ever.

Sadly for the queen, the realisation came down on her not that long after. As soon as she came to her mind, she backed off, nearly jumping.

“No one can know about what happened!” she immediately said. Her voice filled with a note of the order.

“As you wish, my queen,” still emotionless assassin replied.

“Lead the damn way! We don’t have a whole day for that!” Ashe let her anger and maybe frustration spoke up.

The raven-haired woman turned around to face the white-haired ruler. As it was expected, no emotions could be read out of her beautiful face. With just a single short nod, the Ionian accepted an order. Without wasting even a fraction of a second, she continued her walk, looking straight ahead.

“If you want to win that war, you need to keep your head clear, my queen,” Akali uttered after at least a couple of moments of silence.

“I know that,” Ashe replied with a hint of nervousness. “I can deal with that on my own. All I ask you is to show me that damned place you’ve been continuously mentioning throughout the night,” she added nearly instantly.

“Are you sure you can handle that matter alone?” the assassin asked painfully emotionless. Still, to the white-haired queen, it felt as if someone was tearing her apart. As a ruler, her will should not have been doubted, her word not to be questioned.

“I’m the queen of Freljord,” the war mother replied slowly, making sure to put enough of emphasising into every single uttered word. “I can deal with such minor details like my thoughts!” it was unknown whether she tried to convince the Ionian, or herself.

The raven-haired woman turned her head slightly to the side. She looked straight into the eyes of the queen. The confidence, the northern woman wanted to present, could not be found in the orb of azure, only questions, doubts. For a couple of prolonged moments, the silence between them was maintained. Akali was not sure whether to comment about what she saw, but in the end, she decided that it was not worth trying. Ashe seemed to be tensed enough, even without the young woman asking uncomfortable questions.

Soon enough, the ruler’s hold was left behind. The Ionian was not entirely sure if the white-haired woman even noticed them exiting through the large gate. She decided to sigh heavily, trying to bring back the queen to reality. Exactly as she thought, a light gasp escaped the throat of the white-haired woman a moment later. Freljord’s ruler could pretend all she wanted, but she would not be able to fool the assassin. After all, it was part of her job to seek weaknesses, doubts inside her targets.

“It would be wise to take a couple of guards with us,” Akali simply stated.

“What for?” the slightly confused white-haired woman wanted to know the reason.

“Just in case some Noxian were sent ahead of the army,” the assassin stated with a shrug. “Other than that, I feel like it would wise to have someone else with the knowledge of those passages.”

“Hmm,” the queen hummed, thinking about the latter’s response. “There’s some wisdom behind your words,” she admitted after a few moments. “Let’s head toward this small building first, then,” the white-haired rules decided, pointing out the direction.

“As you wish,” Akali said with a quick nod.

Without slowing down, the assassin headed toward the requested direction. The building Ashe pointed out was not impressive in any way. Just a small construction built mostly out of the wooden logs. From her current position, the Ionian could see only one window that created a tiny gap. The weather worsened since they left the main hold of the capital. The chilling cold wind began to carry tiny snowflakes, reducing the sight significantly.

Within a couple of moments, they reached the wooden building. Akali stopped right in front of the entrance leading to the construction, waiting for the queen to call her men. With a loud scoff, Ashe slipped past the assassin, entering what was most likely an outpost. The door was shut closed after Freljord’s ruler. Still, the angry voice of the queen could be heard through the solid surface of the wood. It seemed that Ashe got pissed more out of their little chat than she wanted to show openly. The Ionian remained silent, it was not her goal to piss off the queen, it was far from that. If she wanted to save the woman and her people, she must make sure that the white-haired woman would calm down soon. The young woman did not manage to close her eyes before the door opened again. There was a positive side in that she did not have to wait for too long. The queen left the outpost as the very first. The scowl could be seen painted on top of her bright, beautiful face. A few moments later, the arms women began departing the building. There were 5 of them, all wearing the same equipment. It consisted of a mail long vest reaching the ankles, a furry coat, a conical helmet with a mask attached to it, a sword, a spear, and a shield. All of them were blondes, their long hair was emerging from under the helmets.

“Valkyries?” the dark-haired Ionian asked?

“It’s precisely their rank,” Ashe replied in a cold tone. “Most of my remaining forces consist of them. They’re my guardians, but currently, they’re all that’s left out of my army,” she bitterly added. “I can assure you, they’re as deadly as beautiful. Partially, it was a requirement to join.”

“I see,” the assassin hummed, sparing a couple of seconds to take a closer look at the women. “Can we proceed?” she asked afterwards.

“It’d be in your best interest to do so,” the queen huffed angrily.

“Very well, follow me,” the Ionian stated emotionlessly, annoying the ruler even further.

After just a couple of minutes of a walk, it was evident that the snow was scraped only around the ruler’s hold. To get to the tunnels below the city, they needed to get through mid-calf snowdrifts. As far as the assassin remembered, the road leading to the passages was not that unwelcome yesterday. It must have been snowing pretty heavily throughout the night. A low growl could be heard right behind her, marking the moment when Ashe spotted the obstacle.

“I will go first,” Akali said. “You, Valkyries, you are next, try to pave the passthrough as much as it is possible,” she referred toward the arms women.

Without uttering even a single word, the women-in-arms nodded. As soon as the raven-haired assassin saw it, she sighed, going forward through the wall of snow. In most cases, she would likely just try to cover the distance as soon as possible. However, currently, it was not an option. Following her instincts would cause her a lot of troubles. It was evident that Ashe would nag if her body would be touched by the snowdrifts. With a quick glance backwards, she proved her speculations. The Valkyries tried to push as much of the white fluff, disregarding their own comfort.

“Fantastically,” Akali uttered silently under her breath. “It is going to be a pleasant day, I am sure of that,” she allowed herself to nag a little.

After some time, they finally managed to get to the outer ring of the capital. Even though the snowdrifts were not paved, the life of the citizens continued. At least a couple of dozens of people were spotted by the assassin throughout their struggle to get there.

“Where’s the entrance to these passages?!” the irritated queen growled. “I’m losing my patience, assassin!” she added in a risen tone.

“We are just a couple steps from one of the entrances,” the Ionian assured the impatient leader of the northern tribes.

“You better be right, for your own good!” the white-haired woman huffed.

For a moment, Akali thought about starring back at the moody woman but opted not to do that, in the end. Without hesitation, she came closer to the snowdrift that was lying under one of the nearby houses.

“What do you want to show me, snowdrifts?! Believe me, we’re having a lot of these, here!” the queen scoffed.

“I am not interested in the snowdrift particularly, but it covered the entrance,” the raven-haired woman stated. “Can I borrow your shield?” she asked one of the shield women.

For a fraction of a second, the Valkyrie was not sure how she should reply. A loud scoff could be heard a moment later. It was followed by the quick, impatient nod of her queen, a direct order for the soldier to give her shield to the assassin. Valkyrie’s member came toward the Ionian with a bit of hesitation and handed her the item, not saying a word. Akali flashed a small smile, nodding as to thank for the borrow. With the solid shield in hand, she did not hesitate. The raven-haired woman pushed forward, starting to pave her way through the white fluff. For the very first couple of moments, it could look funnily. However, as soon as the snow started to be pushed back, the wooden wall’s outline could be spotted. The surface was damaged, chopped down.

“Is it?” Ashe asked.

“Yeah, the entrances were sealed some time ago, but the wood has rotted, making it easy to pass through,” Akali said, reappearing.

“Is it possible that this kind of entrances is under every single building in this city?” the pale queen wanted to know.

“No,” the assassin nodded negatively. “I know about 10 entrances, 11 were mentioned in the documents I have managed to find, but the last one collapsed,” she provided a further explanation.

“They’re surely leading to different passages!” Ashe exclaimed loudly.

“No, the architect made sure that all of them are leading to one and the same exit,” the Ionian replied. “There are pros and cons of that decision, but it does not really matter.”

“Can we collapse them without ruining the city?” the white-haired woman asked another question, the fear could be seen in her eyes.

“I doubt that,” Akali replied. “Still, the entrance, or exit however you want to call that part of the passage is a chokepoint,” she added. “It is possible that even a small group of skilled soldiers would be able to hold off the assault there.”

“It’s stretching my forces even thinner,” Ashe nagged.

“I can guard that chokepoint,” the raven-haired woman stated. “I am used to fighting on small spaces, and you should know by now how skilful fighter I am,” she added with a small smirk.

“Ehhh,” the queen sighed. “I must admit, you’re a formidable fighter. Still, I’m not sure whether you wouldn’t be overwhelmed by the sheer number,” the white-haired woman presented her concern.

“At the same time, I would have to fight only one enemy, there is no place for more of them,” the Ionian said, shrugging. “Or at least, if they do not want to risk additional casualties due to the fall into the abyss,” she added.

“Wait, how does this chokepoint look like?” Freljord’s ruler wanted to know.

“Think of an ice chamber with a slim passage that one person can safely follow. The abyss is on one of your sides while the thick wall of ice is on the other,” the former ninja replied nonchalantly. “It should give you an idea of how that place looks. However, if you want, I can lead you there. Of course, if you want,” she offered.

“I think I heard enough,” Ashe replied a bit too quickly, the fear reigniting inside these orbs of azure.

“I thought you would that,” the assassin allowed herself to chuckle.

It was a loud, rich sound that seemed to be echoing inside the queen’s mind. The laughter sounded so devilishly. Ashe feared it. It would not be an understatement if one said that she got more terrified from that sound than the situation she and her people were currently in.


End file.
